El Capitán Tormenta: El Castillo de Hussif
by Mile Black Cullen
Summary: El rescate del Vizconde, cautivo de la malvada Leah, sera el objetivo que lleve al Capitán Tormenta a exponerse a numerosos peligros y a las oscuras intensiones de Aro. La segunda parte de esta fascinante historia.


**El Capitán Tormenta: El Castillo de Hussif**

**Capitulo 1. Cristianos pescando sanguijuelas**

Cuando la expedición descendió de la cumbre sobre la cual estaba el castillo y alcanzo las ondulantes llanuras en las que sólo crecían palmeras e higos chumbos, el sol se encontraba ya muy alto en el horizonte.

Incluso aquella zona del territorio, a distancia de Famagusta, presentaba huellas del paso de los turcos, que no dejaban en torno suyo sino ruinas y cadáveres.

Las granjas, tiempo atrás florecientes, se encontraban derruidas; restaba de ellas, como máximo, algún trozo ahumado de pares o un tejado que se sostenía por un milagro de equilibrio, y de vez en cuando se observaban parcelas de terreno cultivado y viñedos devastados.

El capitán turco parecía no advertirlo. Pero si se daban cuenta de ello los cristianos y en especial Emmett. El buen hombre no dejaba de mascullar, sin inquietarse porque pudieran oírlo:

-¡Bandidos! ¡Lo han destruido todo, personas y casas! ¿Cuándo llegará para estos criminales la hora del castigo? ¡La República veneciana no dejara impunes estos crímenes! ¡Si así fuese, me convertiría ahora mismo en turco!-

Al cabo de media hora de avanzar a todo galope, la expedición desembocó en una especie de plazoleta donde se veían estanques cubiertos de hojas y tallos putrefactos, que descubrían la presencia de fiebre, escondida entre las descompuestas raíces y el fango del fondo.

A la orilla de uno de ellos, unos cuantos hombres medio desnudos, provistos de largas pértigas, se dedicaban a remover el agua pantanosa.

-Estos son los primeros pescadores, señor- anuncio el turco, haciendo detener su montura.

-¿Son los cautivos de Nicosia?- Inquirió la duquesa, intentando ocultar la angustia que la dominaba.

-No, son esclavos de Epiro.- respondió el capitán- Ven a comprobar de que manera trabajan estos esclavos, y así te harás una idea de lo que hacen los cristianos de Nicosia y del trato que reciben por parte de la sobrina del bajá. No es una profesión agradable, te lo garantizo, y personalmente preferiría verme empalado o con un lazo de seda negra en torno a la garganta.-

El capitán se dirigió a una tienda, en la que cuatro guerreros estaban preparando café, y les ordenó hacer trabajar inmediatamente a los esclavos, para mostrar al hijo del gobernador de Medina como realizaban la pesca de sanguijuelas.

Los jenízaros, luego de haber presentado armas al notable personaje que se dignaba hacer una visita a los estanques, con un silbido hicieron salir de una tienda próxima a una docena y media de hombres, los cuales, al aparecer los visitantes, habían abandonado la orilla.

Una exclamación de espanto surgió del pecho de todos los cristianos, en tanto que el capitán estallaba en una gran risotada, mientras decía con cínica crueldad:

-¡No están muy gordos! ¡Los perros no tendrán gran cosa para comer cuando esos canallas hayan acabado de pescar sanguijuelas! ¡Ya se ve que no son mantenidos con pechuga de pollos los pescadores de los estanques!-

El espectáculo que ofrecían aquellos desgraciados era tan horroroso, que incluso Emmett quedó espantado, a pesar de que en su larga vida de marino había presenciado muchas cosas terribles.

Se hallaban delgados en extremo, hasta el punto de que se les podían contar todos los huesos. Sus piernas, sin otra cosa que la piel y el hueso, se veían llenas de sangrientas llagas ocasionadas por las mordeduras de los gusanos.

Sus ojos se hallaban velados como los de un moribundo, y los párpados, purulentos, parecían moverse con gran dificultad. Un continuo temblor les sacudía todo el cuerpo, como si una fiebre muy elevada los dominara.

-¡Esos hombres están a punto de morir!- exclamó Bella. El turco hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

- Son esclavos cristianos- alegó- Muertos no valen nada; vivos, pueden ser útiles para esto. Considero que Leah ha tenido una excelente idea. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? ¿Mantenerlos a costa suya? ¡Por lo menos de esta manera producen algo!-

-¡Unos mezquinos cequíes*!- repuso Eleazar, que hacia extraordinarios esfuerzos para no precipitarse contra el turco y atravesarlo con el yatagán.*

-Cuatro o cinco al día- contestó el capitán- ¿Lo consideras poco?-

-La sobrina del bajá no debe necesitar esa cantidad y haría bien en mostrarse humanitaria con esos desdichados- dijo Bella con reprimida rabia.

-Leah aprecia mucho el dinero, señor Hamid. ¡Venga, jenízaros: Háganlos trabajar! ¡No hay que perder el tiempo!-

Los soldados cogieron nudosos vergajos y amenazaron con ellos a los esclavos que contemplaban estúpidamente a los recién llegados.

-¡Al agua pícaros! ¡Ya han descansado lo suficiente, y si no trabajan bien, esta noche no se les dará aguardiente!-

Aquellos desgraciados inclinaron la cabeza con resignación, se adentraron en el estanque, no sin haber titubeado un instante, y removieron el agua con largos bastones.

Al escuchar el grito amenazador de los jenízaros, e intimidados por los nudosos bastones, los esclavos se precipitaron al estanque, sin atreverse a protestar contra semejante crueldad, tanto que casi no conservaban sangre en las venas.

Eran quince y, no obstante, no hubieran podido ofrecer la menor resistencia contra aquellos cuatro jenízaros, a pesar de hallarse armados de fuertes bastones, que con facilidad hubieran podido inutilizar las cimitarras* y pistolas de dudoso tiro de sus vigilantes.

Por los alaridos y gemidos que lanzaban aquellos infortunados, la duquesa y sus compañeros adivinaron enseguida que las sanguijuelas comenzaban a morderles las piernas, chupando con avidez la escasa sangre que aún conservaban.

Un pescador que ya debía de tener un número considerable aferrado a su cuerpo, intento abandonar el estanque, no pudiendo soportar las crueles mordeduras, cuando un jenízaro le asesto un empellón y, mientras lo apaleaba dijo:

-¡Aún no perro! ¡Aguarda a estar bien cubierto! ¡Tú no eres de la carne de Mahoma!-

Emmett, que se había desmontado del caballo para contemplar mejor el espectáculo, sin pensar en que lo que iba a llevar a cabo podía traicionarlo, se lanzo contra el cruel turco, exclamando:

-¡Miserable! ¿No ves que no puede aguantar más? ¿Quieres que te lance al estanque? ¡Eres un bandido que no te compadeces ni de un perro!-

El mahometano, poco habituado a tal lenguaje, se volvió sorprendido hacia aquel hombre, que tenía el puño crispado como si pretendiese castigarlo.

-¡Para eso es un cristiano!- le contesto.

-¡Pues yo que soy más turco que tú, te aseguro que, si no lo dejas salir del agua, te arrojo entre las sanguijuelas y no ter permitiré salir hasta que te hayas desangrado por completo!- Grito Emmett, aferrándolo por el cuello- ¿Has entendido bandido? ¡Vas a ser la deshora de Mahoma y de todos sus seguidores!-

-¿Qué haces?- exclamo el capitán, dirigiéndose hacia el contramaestre.

-¡Lo estrangulo!-contesto Emmett, oprimiéndole el cuello.

-¡Aquí quien manda es soy yo, en ausencia de Leah, la sobrina del bajá!-

Bella se había levantado sobre los estribos y contemplaba con ojos de ira al capitán.

-¡Ordena que estos desdichados se retiren!-Grito con voz imperiosa- ¡Soy el hijo del bajá de Medina y valgo más que tú y que tu señora! ¿Me has entendido? ¡Derroté al León de Damasco y vencerte a ti resultara para mí un juego de niños! ¡Cumple mis órdenes!-

Oyendo el tono decidido y enérgico del joven, que acababa de desenvainar su cimitarra, dándole a entender que se hallaba dispuesto a hacer uso de ella, amedrentado por la resuelta apariencia de la numerosa escolta, el capitán ordenó inmediatamente a los jenízaros:

-¡Permitan que los pescadores regresen a sus chozas! ¡Hoy es día de asueto para celebrar la llegada de Hamid, hijo del bajá de Medina!-

Los cuatro soldados, habituados a obedecer a los notables del Imperio, arrojaron sus vergajos y dejaron pasar a los pescadores. Bella extrajo de las bolsas de la silla un puñado de cequíes y, lanzándolos al suelo, dijo:

-¡Qué hoy se entregue a esos hombres doble ración de aguardiente y comida abundante, además de un cequí a cada uno! ¡Si no cumples mis órdenes, a mi regreso les haré cortar las orejas! ¿Me han entendido? ¡Lo que restante, para ustedes!-

Y luego de haber hecho un ademan de despedida a los pescadores, que la contemplaban como atontados, espoleo al corcel, diciendo al asombrado capitán:

-¡Condúceme a presencia de la sobrina del bajá! ¡Deseo verla enseguida!-

-¡Mil demonios desencadenados!- Murmuro Emmett- ¡Esta señorita es realmente un prodigio! ¡Jamás hubiera conseguido yo hacerme obedecer de esta manera, ni incluso siendo grana almirante de la flota turca! ¡No llegare a admirar lo suficiente la serenidad de esta mujer!-

Los jinetes había proseguido su carrera por entre grandes estanques llenos de tallos y hojas podridas, que todavía no debían de haber sido expurgados, a juzgar por los remolinos que agitaban las aguas cenagosas.

Numerosas legiones de sanguijuelas debían habitarlos, aguardando a que los pescadores sirvieran de pasto a su voracidad.

No habían pasado diez minutos, cuando el capitán, que otra vez se había puesto al frente de la expedición, señalo a la duquesa una soberbia y amplia tienda de seda rosa situada a la orilla de un amplio lago, y en cuya cumbre flotaban tres colas de caballo, con una media luna que parecía de plata.

-¿Qué es?- indagó la joven.

-La tienda de la sobrina de Alí-Bajá- respondió el capitán.

-¿Le agrada pasar el día aquí?

-En algunas ocasiones, con el fin de vigilar el trabajo de los cristianos y deleitarse con sus contorsiones.

-¡Y esa mujer pretende hacerse amar por el León de Damasco, que es el hombre más caballeroso y de mayor generosidad del ejército turco!- dijo Bella con acento despectivo.

-Al menos en eso confía.

-¡Un león jamás será el esposo de una tigresa!

-No había pensado en eso- repuso el turco, a quien parecía haber impresionado aquella observación- Pero si lo afirmas tú, que eres amigo de Edward-el-Kadel, me temo que Leah pierde el tiempo de una forma lastimosa. Ya hemos llegado: disponte a saludar a la sobrina de Alí-Bajá.-

Se detuvieron frente a la magnífica tienda, alrededor de la cual se alzaban míseras chozas vigiladas por unos treinta árabes y guerreros del Asia Menor, armados formidablemente.

-Acompáñame señor- dijo el capitán. Leah estará bebiendo café y fumando un cibuc*, ya que está habituada a mofarse de esos edictos de Selim y no siente temor de que le corten las narices.

-Preséntame- repuso la duquesa, desmontando del caballo.

El capitán hizo ademán a los cuatros árabes que se hallaban de centinelas ante la tienda con las cimitarras desenvainadas, y avanzó hacia la entrada, diciendo:

-¡Señora, aquí hay un mensajero de Edward-el-Kadel!-

-¡Adelante!- Respondió una voz que tenia cierto timbre metálico y de dureza- ¡Sea proporcionada generosa hospitalidad a los amigos del noble e invencible León de Damasco!-

El momento era de extrema emoción y dramatismo. La presencia en la tienda de Leah, la sobrina de Alí-Bajá, podía ser motivo de quien sabe que irremediables consecuencias.

Era el primer encuentro directo entre las dos mujeres. La musulmana, rodeada de todas sus gentes, defensoras del castillo de Hussif; y la cristiana, camuflados su belleza y sexo bajo el seudónimo y las guerreras vestiduras del Capitán Tormenta.

**Hola! He aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de las aventuras de nuestro intrépido capitán Tormenta! Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos review! Muchisisisisisisimas Gracias por leerme!**

**Besos y cariños:**

**Mile.**

**P.D.: dejaba de cada capítulo les colocare el significado de las palabras resaltadas con un asterisco (*) para que puedan entender, ya que varias de ellas son de origen árabe.**

***Cequí: **Moneda antigua de oro.

***Yatagán: **Especie de sable que usaban los orientales.

***Cimitarra:** Especie de sable usado por turcos y persas.

***Cibuc:** Cigarrillo.


End file.
